Pokeshipping week: One-shot
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: This time Ash has gone too far. Misty is done and is thinking about leaving forever. But Ash stops her just in time. (Summary sucks, just read the story)


**A small fic for Pokeshipping week. I wanted to participate, but thanks to work and school, I have zero time for everything. So here is just a small fic. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The mud slid into her shoes but Misty didn't care as she stomped through the rain. She couldn't believe him! Oh, this time he had really gone too far!

She was never going to forgive him!

 _One hour ago._

 _Ash was sitting at home with all of his friends. It was his eighteenth birthday and everyone decided to make a surprise party for him. Music was playing loudly while all his friends were eating and enjoying themselves._

 _"So, Ash..." Serena sat down next to him. "How was the new region?"_

 _"The new region? It was pretty cool...I met some new people and caught new great pokemon!"_

 _Serena nodded and smiled. She leaned closer to Ash as he rambled on about Pokemon. But someone suddenly sat next to Ash. It was his good friend, Brock._

 _"Serena, right?" Asked Brock._

 _"Yeah?" said Serena._

 _"Never ask him about Pokemon. He will keep going on forever about the subject."_

 _"I don't!" Ash folded his arms. "I just love Pokemon!"_

 _"More than girls?" Said Brock with a laugh._

 _"Brock!"_

 _Gary and Misty watched the two bickering from the side. They were both holding a cup of cola in their hand._

 _"Geez, I didn't knew Ash had so many friends...I mean, I did know about May, Max and Dawn, but not Iris, Cilan, Bonnie and that other kid." said Misty._

 _"Yeah, what is his name again?" Asked Gary._

 _The two of them looked at Clemont with a questioning look. Clemont saw them staring and walked towards them with a smile._

 _Gary and Misty swallowed nervously. Okay, they should know this...something with a C. Cement? No, Cel? No...Celmont?_

 _"Hey there Misty and Gary!" Said the younger boy._

 _Misty clapped in her hands. "Celment!"_

 _Gary and Clemont looked at Misty with a confused look._

 _"It's Clemont, actually..." Said Clemont as he scratched his head._

 _"Wow, very close Misty." Said Gary sarcastically._

 _Misty folded her arms and let out a small "hmpf" as she turned her head. Gary smirked and planted his hand onto her shoulder._

 _Clemont laughed a little awkwardly and then looked back at Ash. "You know, Serena really likes Ash."_

 _"She likes Ash?" Asked Gary._

 _"Yep, she kissed him on his mouth and everything...I bet they will get married one day..."_

 _Misty looked at Clemont. She felt a sting through her heart. Serena kissed him? Than that meant..._

 _She turned her back on them. "Guys, I'm going to take a quick breath outside. Be right back."_

 _Misty quickly walked to the hallway. Her chest felt heavy. Why was she feeling this way? Why...she always told herself that she didn't feel much for him. And she didn't! He was just her best friend! He meant...what did he even mean to her? Did she even mean something to him?_

 _She grabbed her pink coat and pulled it on. She opened up the main door and saw that it was raining. Dammit..._

 _"Misty!"_

 _She turned around to see Ash walking towards her. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes._

 _"Where are you going? The party is still going." Said Ash._

 _"I heard Serena kissed you." Said Misty._

 _Ash stopped in his tracks. He nervously scratched his head and laughed a bit. "Oh that? We were kids back then. It was when she said goodbye..."_

 _Misty folded her arms when he stopped talking. "...and?"_

 _"And what?"_

 _"And did you contacted her after that?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Misty sighed. "She likes you , Ash. Don't you want a girlfriend?"_

 _"A girlfriend? Serena and I are just friends. Even if she liked me...I'm not the guy for her or her type."_

 _"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you will get a girlfriend if you think you're good enough for her." Misty snorted._

 _Ash frowned. "Oh, like you will ever get a boyfriend!"_

 _"W-what?!"_

 _Ash smirked at her flushed look. He took a step closer with his devious smile. "You are always falling for the guys, but are the guys ever falling for you? I mean, you can be scrawny and a bit loud...I don't think many guys fall for that."_

 _"Oh, shut it! I have dated many guys!" Yelled Misty._

 _"Oh yeah?!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Well, then tell me a name!" Yelled Ash._

 _"Uhm...uhm..."_

 _"Too late!" Ash folded his arms. "You haven't dated any boy, have you mist?!"_

 _Misty clenched her fist. "Shut your stupid mouth, Ketchum..."_

 _"You think someone would throw you off your feet, but you are only focused on the gym! Even if a guy were to date you, he wouldn't stand you for even more than a few hours! You are saying that I need a girlfriend, while you're the one who needs someone to make your personality a bit better!"_

 _"Ash-"_

 _"Oh and I'm sure you haven't done it either! The guys are too afraid to even touch you, Mist! You..."_

 _"I GET IT!"_

 _Ash went quiet. Misty turned her back on him. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist._

 _"I get it." She said with a raspy voice. "I'm not good for anyone...I...I have to go."_

 _She quickly ran out of the door. She heard Ash calling her name, but she didn't care._

 _One hour later_

She was never going to forgive him!

Everything he said...he didn't even knew anything! He never asked how she was doing or how she felt! He was always acting like the obvious fool he was and she didn't care...

Misty stopped in her tracks. She looked up at the sky. Rain was falling down.

Stupid Ash.

"Stupid, idiot, idiot, screw-face, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Misty stomped with her feet onto the ground. Mud spread over her shoes and her legs...But she didn't mind. She didn't care about the cold. She just wanted this pain in her chest to go away. This awful feeling she never had before.

Serena...the girl had been very nice to her when they first met. She was really excited to meet a gymleader. Misty was astonished by her beauty. Serena was the perfect blond girl with blue eyes, Misty felt inferior to her, even with Serena calling her 'senpai'. And now her supposed to be 'kouhai' and new friend was Ash his girlfriend. She shouldn't care. After all, Ash hadn't keep much in contact when he travelled. She tried calling him, but he was always battling and not available. Every time Nurse Joy told her sadly that he already went to another town. And Misty waited and waited...

"Misty!"

She didn't turn around to face him and started to walk again. Ash could rot in hell. She was going back to Cerulean and date Georgio. At least he liked her.

"Misty, wait up!"

Misty kept walking.

"Stupid." she muttered. Tears pricked behind her eyes and there was a lump in her throat.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind. Misty tried to struggle free. She felt his warm breath against her neck. Normally she would blush or giggle, but now she just wanted to hit him.

"Let go." Said Misty. Her lip started to tremble.

"No."

A tear fell down her cheeks. She wanted him to leave. To not see her like this.

She took a deep breath and then yelled; "Ketchum, let me go this instant!"

"No." Ash pulled her even closer with her back against his chest. He saw how her shoulders started to shake. He had made her cry. Ash felt guilt wash over him. He never meant those words to come out of his mouth, yet he said those things...

"Sorry, Mist. I didn't mean those things."

"Let go." Whispered Misty through her tears. They were both completely soaked from head to toe.

"I went to far...I just...look, I don't know anything about relationships. That is why I don't have a girlfriend. And you are a wonderful girl, Mist. You deserve a man who loves you even with your flaws. That is actually what we both need. Someone who will accept us for who we are. Not just another pretty face. And I know that some guys confess to you. But they don't know you like I do."

Misty went quiet. She sniffed from the cold. What was he talking about?

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. She felt Ash his arms releasing her. Misty struggled free. She turned around and looked at him with a confused look.

"What was that?" Asked Misty.

Ash looked away with a blush. "N-nothing..."

"Oh, no! You were saying something really important. Say it or I'm taking the bus home!"

"I..." Ash took a deep sigh. He took a few steps closer so that he was in front of her. His heart was pounding and his knees felt weak. Misty her eyes were a bit red. He saw how wet she was. But it was now or never.

"I...L..l...I love..you...I love you!"

Misty blushed. She looked away with a big blush on her face. "I...uh...I...you...I...uh..." she stuttered.

"And you?"

"Eh?!"

"How do you feel about me? About moi?"

"I guess the same. I kinda like you too."

Ash put his hand against her cheek. He gently cupped her face with his two gloved hands and looked at her with a smirk.

"I said it, now you."

"N-now? D-don't you want to get back to the house or-"

She was suddenly silenced when she felt his lips onto her lips. The rain continued to fall. Misty her hand slid down to her side. Their silhouette was reflected in the light of the moon.

After a few seconds Ash pulled away from her. He looked down at her with blush.

"Pfew, this feels good to have off my chest!" Said Ash with a chuckle.

Misty stared at him in a daze before she gave him a small push.

"Ash! Don't just interrupt me with a kiss! I...I wasn't prepared!"

"So? I wasn't either."

"I wanted this moment to be perfect and you ruined it! Geez, you're such an idiot..."

Ash leaned in again, but stopped before he kissed her. Misty swallowed nervously. She glanced down at his lips and looked back into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, Misty. How should I kiss you then?" He said with a smirk.

"H-how?" Misty stammered. "I don't know...l-like you just did?"

"So, without preparation?"

"Maybe. Look, I don't-"

Ash pushed his lips against hers again. Misty moaned a little when he wrapped his arms around her upped body. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She wanted this kiss to keep on going forever. Ash moved away for air. He looked at Misty with a light blush with his arms still wrapped around her.

"How was that?" He whispered in a low tone.

Misty felt like her heart would burst out of her chest.

"It uh...it was fine. I liked it. But the weather made it bit wet...let's go back."

"Yeah. Let's go back."

* * *

 _7 years later_

Ash lay down in bed. He traveled through the region of Alola again, this time his girlfriend was with him. Tomorrow was the most important event...the event that might make him a poke master. He was too nervous that he couldn't sleep.

"Pika?"

His small yellow companion jumped up onto the bed. Ash sat up and petted him on the head.

"I can't sleep, pikachu...I'm too nervous."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu knew why Ash was nervous. Mostly because of the competition for tomorrow. There were some really good trainers with scary Pokemon. But Pikachu also knew that he was nervous for asking Misty something very important. Which he didn't get. Their relationship always seemed good to him. Even when they would fight almost every month...Why would his trainer be nervous? It didn't make any sense...unless-

"Ash."

Misty stood up from her bed. Ash saw in the dark that she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Can't you sleep?"

Ash put a small light on the lit up the room a little. He saw how worried his girlfriend looked at him.

"Just the event for tomorrow...I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be! You can do this! Come on, you have come this far, when have you ever lost a battle?"

Ash chuckled nervously. He slumped back down onto his back. Misty sighed and grabbed pikachu.

"Pikachu, I'm gonna need you to do your very best, okay?"

"Pikapikapikachu!" said the yellow mous happily.

"And I need you to sleep on my bed tonight, okay?"

"Pi!"

Pikachu jumped away and sat down onto Misty's bed. There he snuggled against Misty's Togetic, who was already sleeping.

Misty pulled the covers away from Ash. "Come on, move over."

"W-what?!" Ash turned crimson red. "Misty, I...we can't!"

"Why not? This is a hotel, no one is going to barge in. Look, you can snuggle up against me. It may help you sleep."

"It..."

Misty didn't wait for an answer and lay down next to him. She pulled the covers over them, rested her head down onto his chest and yawned.

"Don't worry...you'll win. Everyone believes in you..."

Ash looked up at the ceiling. She was right. But it didn't ease his feeling. This feeling of doubt in himself. What if he lost? He would feel bad, but...

"Mist?"

He looked down at her. The girl was sleeping soundly. Seven years. After seven years she was still the same one he fell in love it. The same girl who always believed in him...

Ash smiled and planted a small kiss on her head. Misty muttered something in her sleep. She grabbed his t-shirt a bit tighter. Ash felt his heart race at her sleeping face. He was lucky to have her...to have everything. Tomorrow he would prove himself once more. And if he would lose then he just lost the competition. If he won, he would be a pokemon master. But whatever happened, he was glad to have her by his side along with his friends and pokemon.  
And before he went to sleep he spoke one more final word.

"Thank you."


End file.
